Polycarbonates industrially produced at present are mostly so-called bisphenol-type polycarbonates produced using bisphenol A [2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane] as the raw material. A bisphenol-type polycarbonate is a resin well-balanced in the physical properties of the resin, such as heat resistance, mechanical strength, etc.
Recently, with the increase of the uses of polycarbonates, polycarbonates having excellent properties have been desired and according to the desire, polycarbonates having various structures have been developed as described in, e.g., JP-A-63-108023 and JP-A-64-66236 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
Furthermore, in the point of physical properties, the development of polycarbonates having specific properties or polycarbonates having more excellent properties in connection with the field of use has been strongly desired in the marketplace.